


Extension

by interabang



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Post-Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, ZEcret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Phi goes ice skating with her parents.
Relationships: Diana & Phi (Zero Escape), Diana/Sigma Klim, Sigma Klim & Phi
Kudos: 22
Collections: ZEcret Santa 2019





	Extension

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [mortellanarts](https://mortellanarts.tumblr.com/).I love your D-Team prompt and had fun writing this post-CQD snapshot of wholesome family fun, which they all truly deserve. Happy Holidays!
> 
> A/N: Diana’s ex and Delta are briefly mentioned in this, and justice has been served.

Phi stares at the ice-skating rink as people jostle past her to get out onto the ice, their laughter mingling with shrieks of delight and surprise from the crowd already moving in circles to the thrumming beat of some old disco song that Phi’s never heard, but she’s sure Sigma has.

She crosses her arms, as though that would help shield her from the crowd. Skaters of varying skill level zoom past her in multi-colored blurs. She can smell fresh popcorn, peanuts, and hot dogs from the vendor across the park, and hot cocoa from proud parents milling around outside the rink, cheering on their kids.

“I _knew_ I should’ve asked for a rain check,” Phi mutters.

“Wouldn’t it have been a snow check instead?” she hears from behind her, and she turns around.

Sigma and Diana approach her from the parking lot, holding hands as Sigma carries three pair of skates slung over his other hand. Sigma’s wearing a black and grey-blue windbreaker with a drawstring backpack, the windbreaker colors matching Phi’s jacket, which she notes with an amused snort. Diana looks cozy in her dark red peacoat and brown beret, though her cheeks are already flushed from the cold. Or maybe, Phi considers, she’s actually blushing. Who knows what the two of them have gotten up to on their way over here...

Phi doesn’t really want to know the answer to that.

“I’m so glad you made it!” Diana says, rushing forward to wrap Phi up in a hug.

And she just _stands_ there, arms still crossed in front of her, frozen as she takes in the oddly familiar smell of her mother’s hair. It’s comforting and weird at the same time, and, even months after having discovered her relation to Diana, Phi still doesn’t quite know what to do with that.

“Oh! How long have you been waiting for us? Sigma, I knew we should’ve picked her up!” Diana says as she steps back, rubbing Phi’s arms as though to warm her.

“I’m _fine_ , Diana,” Phi says, trying not to start the night off on the wrong foot while keeping her teeth from chattering. “Didn’t even take me ten minutes to get here.”

  
  
Sigma and Diana had chosen to move to a townhouse just outside the city because it was cheaper and Sigma wanted to focus on school. Phi, on the other hand, already had an apartment in the city not far from the university she and Sigma were now attending. It was a little weird at first to be going to the same school as her father, whom she had to introduce to people as a “family friend,” – but then, Phi’s life had always been ‘a little weird.’

To their credit, Sigma and Diana had offered her to stay with them. They have extra space in their basement for a third tenant, and Phi knows they’d both be more than happy to have her stay with them. But Phi’s used to living alone, and she figures the ‘lovebirds’ need their space. Not to mention the awkwardness of having to see them in the mornings. They’re already so comfortable and affectionate with each other that, even though she knows them being together is how she came to exist in the first place, it still makes her want to gag a little.

So yeah, Phi’s completely, totally, 100% fine.

“Okay,” Diana says after the long, awkward pause hanging in the cold winter air. “Well, we came here to skate, right?”

“That’s true,” Sigma says, slinging the skates off his shoulder as he hands the two smaller pair to Diana. “It’s been a while for me, so if I fall on my face, don’t laugh at me too much in front of everyone, all right?”

Diana lets out a soft laugh as she takes the skates from him. Phi notices that Diana’s a lot less nervous these days, and seems more spirited and adventurous. She’d switched to a different hospital, closer to where she and Sigma live, and Phi can’t help but feel a swell of satisfaction at the memory of when she and Sigma caught Diana’s ex trying to stalk her. He’s finally behind bars now, and without having him or Phi’s brother around, it’s like a weight has been lifted off Diana’s shoulders.

On the other hand, Diana’s newfound freedom had led to Phi getting invited to do ‘family’ related outings like this - each of them with varying results. Phi shudders at the memory of their day of driving lessons with Sigma as her instructor, and Diana nearly having a heart attack in the backseat. 

“Here, let’s go get these on,” Diana says, pulling Phi’s hand out from under her arm and leading her over to a bench. “I think I got ones that will fit your size, but in case they don’t match, you can try mine on instead.”

“I didn’t know you liked to skate,” Phi says, trying to keep her voice calm as she’s nearly dragged toward the bench. She doesn’t want to snap at Diana, but it’s still a bit strange to be directed around like she’s a preschooler.

“Oh, I’m not an expert or anything. I just took a couple lessons while I was in high school, and then skated for fun until I started my residency. Then I never had any time to skate until now,” Diana explains as she gently settles down on the bench. She’s got a smaller skirt on over black leggings, and she brushes the bench with her glove and pats it, gesturing for Phi to sit down. She sighs and Diana hands her a pair of white skates with light blue lining. They actually look like the style Phi would pick out herself – but she’d almost rather be in another Game than admit _that_.

“Well, this is my first time, so don’t be too disappointed if I don’t turn out to be Olympic material,” Phi says as she sits down next to Diana, taking the skates and looking at them as if they’ll bite her.

“It’ll be good for you to learn how to skate,” Sigma says, taking a seat on another bench, since his frame is much too large for him to share the one Phi and Diana are occupying. “I can give you some pointers, if you’d like.”

“I bet I’ll be able to skate rings around _you_ by the end of tonight, _Grandpa_ ,” Phi lobs back dryly, and when she looks over to catch Sigma’s eye, she can see him cracking a smile.

“Oh, you two,” Diana says, shaking her head as she removes her boots and puts on her own pair of white skates with red trim.

Phi’s bravado disappears when she stands up on her skates. Her center of balance is thrown off, and the lack of control over her own two feet, precariously propped up on thin blades, makes her almost as nervous as being in the Decision Game.

She has half a mind to SHIFT right out of here and into another universe where she isn’t subjected to this embarrassment.

“It’s okay, Phi,” Diana says, rising gracefully on her own skates as she hooks her arm under Phi’s as she stretches it out.

“I’m fine, really,” Phi starts to protest, while she lets Diana support her, “You don’t have to —”

“— What’s this?” Sigma asks, coming over toward Phi’s other side to link her free arm in his. “Are you really that _embarrassed_ to be seen with us out in public?”

Propped up by both of her parents, Phi’s heart beating double time as she slowly start to gain control over her balance. She takes in a deep breath, lets it out, and then says, “Oh, please. It’s not like this is my first day at kindergarten, or anything.”

She doesn’t tell them about that hazy memory, of being dropped off by her foster parents. They raised her well, and she’ll always be grateful for their care toward her. But there’s something _different_ about learning something new, and having Sigma and Diana here to show her how to do something as simple as walking on a pair of ice skates.

“How do you feel now?” Diana asks, leaning down to grab her boots along with Phi’s shoes and tucking them into Sigma’s backpack. “Better?”

Phi tries to swallow the lump in her throat, but can’t. “Actually, I’m starting to think you two invited me out here on a pretense for blackmail material.”

Sigma laughs as he takes the backpack, stuffs his shoes and slings it over his free shoulder. “Don’t worry. My phone is off and safely tucked away in my pocket. Your secret will be safe with us.”

“If you’re afraid of falling, Phi, it’s totally normal,” Diana assures her. “I can’t count how many times I slipped when I first started.”

“And she could always spin circles around me,” Sigma says with an admiring grin at Diana behind Phi’s back.

“Ugh,” Phi groans, taking a step forward and pulling her parents alongside her toward the rink. “I’d rather fall on my face than suffer through any more of this.”

It’s slow going through, and as she takes each step forward on her thin blades, Phi knows all too well what it must feel like for a fawn to take her first steps. Phi’s cheeks flush with embarrassment, being a grown woman having to be guided out onto the ice, but once she takes her first step onto the rink with Sigma and Diana still on either side of her, she feels – freer. Like she thinks that she actually _can_ do this without making a total fool of herself.”

“Hey, this isn’t so — _Ahh_!”

Her next step is too confident and her skate slips out from under her. She panics, trying to steady herself on her other foot, and her leg shakes as she struggles to regain her balance.

“Don’t worry,” Sigma says, his voice calm and encouraging, as she grips onto his and Diana’s arms. “We’ve got you.”

Phi’s vision blurs as she slowly gets both feet back under her. She blinks back her tears and says, “Thanks.”

“Keep your feet shoulder width apart,” Diana says, but not in a condescending way. “Make sure to bend your knees so they’re over the toes of your skates, and if you straighten out your chest, that’ll keep you from falling forward.”

It’s common sense, and a few months ago, Phi would’ve said something clever like, “Oh, is _that_ all it takes not to fall over? What a concept.” But her mother’s soothing voice helps keep Phi’s fears at bay, helps stop her from overthinking things. In a way, it’s like a puzzle, and Phi’s always been good at solving those.

She draws in a deep breath, lets it all out, and changes her position the way Diana described.

When she takes her next step forward, Phi feels a lot better about it.

Two slow loops around the rink and a bruised, well, let’s just say _ego_ later, Phi’s starting to get the hang of skating, enough to finally let Sigma and Diana know they don’t have to trail next to her taking baby steps around the rink.

Sigma tells Diana he can assist Phi if she needs it, and to skate on ahead if she wants.

“Are you sure?” Diana asks, smoothly spinning backward so she can face them, a worried look on her face. “I don’t want to just leave you two.”

“I’ll be fine,” Phi says, feeling much more confident about that now than she was twenty minutes ago. “If I fall down again, then so be it. It’s him I’m worried about,” she adds, gesturing at Sigma, “seeing as how he’s not getting any younger.”

“Hey!” Sigma says, though he’s grinning slightly, “That’s no way to talk to your elders now, is it?”

“So it’s ‘elder’ now, huh? I’m glad to see you’re finally accepting your old age,” Phi says.

“We’ll be fine,” Sigma says, looking back at Diana as she continues skating backward like it’s no big deal.

“Yeah,” Phi agrees, “You’ll probably catch up with us in a few minutes, anyway.”

Diana considers it for a few more moments, biting her lip as though she’s making an even more difficult decision than any of the ones she had been forced to make at the testing site. A bit of Phi’s unceasing anger toward her brother flares up again – but she tables it to make shooing motions at her mother. “Go have fun,” Phi says, without a trace of her usual sarcasm. “You deserve it.”

Diana contemplates that for another moment, then nods and says, “Thank you, Phi!” She spins around in a flash and skates on ahead, looking completely natural as she appears to glide over the ice.

“Maybe someday you two can come back here together,” Sigma says, continuing along next to Phi as she nearly hugs the side of the rink, trying not to fall. “Before you know it, you could both quality for the Olympics.”

“Like I said before, you shouldn’t overestimate my abilities once again, Sigma. That sounds like another warning sign of going senile,” she points out, but he shakes his head.

“That not true. You could do anything you want, if you put your mind to it. You’re one of the smartest people I know, and I’m proud of you, Phi. I always will be. I have a feeling Diana feels exactly the same way.”

Phi opens her mouth to make another retort, but she closes it. She doesn’t tear up again, but despite the cold, warmth spreads throughout her as she continues slowly making her way around the rink with her father, as they admire her mother racing ahead.

After about an hour and a half on the ice, Phi’s ready to call it a night. Her muscles ache, and she regrets not bringing gloves, which Diana had noticed and insisted on lending Phi her own. They rest on one of the larger benches after changing back into their shoes, and Sigma brings them hot cocoa from the vendor. Phi blows on it before taking a long sip, and says, “Thanks, but I should’ve got this instead.”

“Nonsense,” Sigma says, settling down on Phi’s other side so that she’s in the middle. “What kind of parents would we be if we didn’t spoil you now and then?”

“I’m not a child,” Phi says with a pout, something she’s had to keep reminding them over the past several months.

“No, you aren’t,” Diana says, taking Phi’s gloved hand in hers and squeezing it. “But you’re still _our_ s.”

And, for once, as Phi sips her cocoa with her parents as they watch the ice rink, she doesn’t argue with that.


End file.
